


Jumplines and Trape-whatsits

by glymr, irrelevant



Series: Sawdust and Spangles [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I apologize for my partner," Tom says. "He has a strange sense of humor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumplines and Trape-whatsits

**Author's Note:**

> This part is by irrelevant.

"You want me to what?" he says. "Dude. Are you guys, like, insane?"  
  
Tom sighs. Dick obviously isn't going to help. He dared the kid, and now he's practically rolling around on the ground, laughing.  
  
The kid in the black domino and blue bodysuit crosses his arms, and his black cape falls, covering him almost completely. "Look, I appreciate the help with those guys earlier, although I totally could've taken them. But I don't have to put up with this shit, okay? Jumplines, sure. Trape-whatsits? I don't think so."  
  
"I apologize for my partner," Tom says. "He has a strange sense of humor."  
  
The kid snorts. "Strange, right. Look, I'm gonna take off. Batman's probably looking for me."  
  
And that's... interesting. They've watched and read anything to do with Batman ever since the man helped take Tony Zucco down, years ago, but--  
  
"I didn't know he had a partner," Dick says, apparently done laughing.  
  
The kid grins. "Most people who do aren't around to talk about it," he says. He pulls something from his belt and aims it at the building on the right.  
  
"Wait," Tom says. The kid looks at him over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Tell him... tell him the Graysons are grateful."  
  
"Tell him we owe him," Dick says, and wraps his arm around Tom's shoulders. "Hey kid," as the kid nods and starts to turn away. "What's your name?"  
  
The grin is back, even wider. "Jaybird. But you can call me Blue. See you around." The thing in his hand is a grapple gun of some sort; it shoots a line at the building and the kid goes up with it.  
  
"You know," Dick says, "that looks like fun." Tom elbows him in the side. "Hey!"  
  
"Don't get any ideas. We have two shows tomorrow, and right now, we should probably get out of this alley," Tom says, prodding Dick into motion.  
  
"Right," Dick says. They walk together in silence for a few minutes. Then, "I wonder where they get their toys--ow!"


End file.
